Shot For The Sky
by TEA tiMe in Yaoiland
Summary: "J'ignore tout des relations amoureuses ou simplement charnelles, alors je décide de me fier uniquement à mon instinct. Et à ce moment précis, la moindre fibre de mon corps me hurle une chose, une seule et unique chose. Je ne veux pas le laisser partir. Jamais."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **:

The Maze Runner et ses personnages appartiennent à James Dashner, malheureusement pour eux parce qu'ils s'amusent bien mieux sous ma plume...

**NdA **:

Hello tout le monde! Je vous livre ici le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fic Newmas, parce qu'ils me manquaient déjà ces deux-là ^^ Il s'agira plus d'une série d'OS en fait, reprenant des étapes importantes de la relation entre Thomas et Newt. Donc je vous préviens tout de suite, certains chapitres contiendront des spoilers de The Death Cure. Chaque chapitre sera associé à des extraits de paroles de chansons de Jason Walker, parce que j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à chercher des références à mes OTP un peu n'importe où...

Bonne lecture, et **MERRY NEWTMAS** !

-Lilith-

**Avertissement**:

Présence de lemon dans ce chapitre! (Pff en fait ça devrait pas être un avertissement, plutôt un encouragement à lire lol...)

**Playlist **:

Down – Jason Walker

* * *

><p><em>« Not ready to let go, 'cause then I'd never know what I could be missing »<em>

_..._

La nuit est tombée sur le Bloc.

Les autres se sont rassemblés autour du feu de camp, qui projette des pluies d'étincelles rougeoyantes vers le noir d'encre du ciel.

« Ce sera une soirée spéciale », m'avait promis Alby.

Tu parles. Ces tocards sont tous totalement bourrés, et je vois bien que cela n'a rien d'extraordinaire ici, vu la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle certains siphonnent leurs doses d'alcool.

Moi, je me contente d'observer tout ce cirque de loin, assis contre une souche d'arbre.

Je n'ai aucune envie de me mêler à la fête, même si je peux parfaitement comprendre le besoin de ces gars de se laisser aller, de perdre le contrôle le temps d'une nuit. De ce que j'ai pu en voir, la vie ici n'est pas franchement une partie de plaisir. Entre la perte d'identité, cette foutue cage de béton dans laquelle on nous a enfermés, et les menaces perpétuelles qui rôdent dans le labyrinthe, ça ne m'étonne pas que les blocards aient parfois envie de relâcher la pression avec les moyens du bord.

Moi, je viens tout juste de débarquer, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de me laisser ronger par tous ces doutes, par cette peur constante du lendemain. Et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'attacher à mes compagnons d'infortune, ni même de tous les rencontrer.

Alors je sais que c'est peut-être un peu présomptueux, mais je ne me sens pas réellement concerné par l'euphorie de cette soirée qui est pourtant soi-disant donnée en mon honneur.

Merci les gars, mais non merci.

J'ai juste besoin de m'isoler, de réfléchir pour essayer de prendre du recul sur tout ce bordel.

-Bah alors, le bleu, qu'est-ce que tu fous là tout seul ?

Je sursaute. J'étais tellement absorbé par mes réflexions que je n'avais entendu personne approcher.

A contre cœur, je relève les yeux vers le guignol qui a si généreusement décidé de m'arracher à ma tranquillité.

Un légère sensation de chaleur se répand dans mes veines alors que je dévisage le garçon qui se tient debout devant moi, que je détaille ses mèches blondes ébouriffées, ses yeux brillants, sa peau pâle, son sourire vaguement goguenard.

Newt est un des premiers mecs qu'on m'a présenté en arrivant au Bloc. Le courant est tout de suite passé entre nous. J'ai aimé son attitude franche et ouverte, l'éclat de son sourire, la douceur dans sa voix. Je ne suis peut-être pas ravi de devoir dire adieu à mon moment de solitude, mais la compagnie de Newt me paraît toutefois préférable à celle de n'importe quel autre blocard.

D'un hochement de tête, je lui permet de s'asseoir à côté de moi, et il se laisse tomber lourdement sans se faire prier.

Pendant quelques minutes, il ne dit rien, il se contente de fixer lui aussi le brasier et nos camarades, en avalant de grandes rasades d'un liquide brunâtre que je trouve particulièrement peu engageant.

Je savoure cet instant de flottement.

J'apprécie le fait qu'il ne se sente pas obligé d'entretenir la conversation, de me harceler de questions ou de m'expliquer tout un tas de trucs au sujet du fonctionnement du Bloc.

Sentir sa présence rassurante à mes côtés me suffit.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'oeil à la dérobée. Le rougeoiement du feu, au loin, éclaire doucement son visage aux traits délicats.

Et plus je le regarde, plus je note de petits détails que je n'avais pas remarqués jusque là.

La fossette creusant sa joue, les légères tâches de rousseur parsemant ses pommettes, les quelques mèches plus sombres contrastant avec l'or de sa chevelure...

Mes yeux glissent le long de son cou, de son épaule, s'attardent sur la main qu'il a posée sur le sol. Il ne cesse d'arracher des brins d'herbe pour les triturer nerveusement entre ses doigts minces, et j'en déduis que le calme qui émane de lui n'est qu'apparent.

Sentant probablement le poids de mon regard qui a dû se faire plus qu'insistant, il finit par se tourner vers moi, me gratifiant d'un petit sourire narquois.

Mes joues deviennent soudain brûlantes, et je devine que je dois être en train de rougir comme un plonk.

Je n'en reviens pas de mes réactions vis-à-vis de ce mec.

J'ai l'impression qu'il m'attire bien plus qu'il ne devrait, et que si cela continue comme ça, je ne vais pas tarder à obtenir de nouvelles informations sur mon identité, à commencer par ma véritable orientation sexuelle...

Newt me tend le bocal qu'il tient à la main, encore à moitié rempli de la mixture indéfinissable que tous les blocards, y compris les plus jeunes, semblent pourtant apprécier plus que de raison.

Avec précautions, j'avale quelques gorgées...et me retiens de justesse de ne pas tout lui recracher à la figure. Devant la tronche que je tire, Newt éclate de rire.

Ben voilà, maintenant même son rire me paraît adorable...Je suis vraiment mal barré...

Pour faire bonne mesure et surtout pour cacher mon trouble, j'avale une gorgée supplémentaire, ce que me vaut une oeillade admirative de la part de mon compagnon.

-Wow, respect Tommy ! C'est la première fois que je vois un bleu descendre autant de ce truc sans gerber ! Quand je vais dire ça à Gally, tu remonteras peut-être dans son estime.

Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre de plaire à Gally...

Moi tout ce que je retiens, c'est la façon dont m'a appelé Newt. C'est le premier à me donner un surnom. Les autres blocards se contentent généralement de « Thomas », quand ce n'est pas juste « le bleu ».

Et c'est peut-être débile, mais cette marque d'amitié toute simple me réchauffe le cœur.

_Merde. Je m'enfonce..._

Je tente de prendre un air dégagé.

-_Tommy _? T'es sérieux, là ?

Newt hausse les épaules.

-Quoi, ça te dérange ? (Il me donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule tout en me décochant un nouveau sourire ravageur.) Tu veux que je trouve autre chose de plus viril ?

Je baisse les yeux, un peu mal à l'aise. Mais intérieurement, j'exulte.

-Non... Non, Tommy, ça me va.

-Alors, c'est réglé ! Dorénavant, je t'appellerai Tommy.

Newt baille soudain à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, avant de s'étirer comme un chat. Sa chemise remonte dans la manoeuvre, dévoilant au passage la chair ferme de ses abdominaux, le creux de son aine.

Je déglutis non sans difficultés, alors que mon regard s'attarde un peu trop longuement sur sa peau nue.

Cette fois, le frisson qui me tord le bas-ventre ne me laisse plus guère de doutes.

Il semblerait que j'ai un net penchant pour les mecs...

Sentant à nouveau le rouge me monter aux joues, je repique du nez dans le bocal d'alcool.

-Tu sais, je peux juste t'appeler Thomas devant les autres gars, si tu préfères. Et pour ton surnom, on a qu'à dire que ce sera notre truc à tous les deux...

_Bordel, mais il me chauffe ou quoi ?_

La voix de Newt vacille légèrement, il essaye de me reprendre le pot des mains mais je l'en empêche en me saisissant de son poignet.

-Newt...Je crois que tu as assez bu pour ce soir.

Il ne cherche pas à se dégager. Il plonge son regard dans le mien, ses pupilles sont dilatées, j'ai l'impression qu'il peut lire dans mon âme en cet instant, qu'il peut percevoir les battements désordonnés de mon cœur.

-Je suis désolé, Tommy.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me sorte un truc pareil. De surprise, je lâche son bras.

-De quoi tu parles ?

Il pousse un long soupir et détourne les yeux.

-Je suis désolé pour tout ça. Tout ce plonk. (Il désigne l'ensemble du Bloc d'un geste vague.) Ca me fait toujours mal de voir un nouveau débarquer. De me dire que ça fait un mec de plus qui se retrouve arraché à sa vie d'avant, pour nous rejoindre dans ce merdier.

Il marque une pause, il semble hésiter à poursuivre.

-Mais tu vois Tommy, cette fois c'est différent. (Du coin de l'oeil, j'observe qu'il s'est remis à tripoter distraitement des touffes d'herbe.) Enfin, je veux dire...ne m'en veux pas de dire ça, mais je...je suis presque _content_ que ce soit toi qui soit sorti de la Boîte.

-Quoi ? Tu déconnes ?

Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois interpréter cet aveu. Il se fout de ma gueule, il est trop torché pour avoir les idées claires, ou alors il essaye de me faire passer un message ? Mentalement, je croise les doigts pour la troisième option.

Mais ma réaction semble l'avoir stoppé net dans son envie de se confier, et je le vois se rembrunir. Il se remet péniblement debout.

-Laisse tomber, tocard. Oublie ce que j'ai dis, ok ? Je te laisse maintenant, ça vaut mieux.

Il tourne les talons, et à mesure qu'il s'éloigne, une sensation désagréable me creuse l'estomac, et je réalise une chose, c'est que je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte, que je ne veux pas que tout s'arrête avant d'avoir commencé.

Je n'ai pas envie de perdre déjà ce que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'avoir.

_Et merde..._

Alors je me relève moi aussi, je le rattrape en quelques foulées, et je l'attrape par le bras en le forçant à se retourner.

Je glisse mes mains derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à moi, et j'écrase mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Je sais que c'est soudain, que même si je n'ai pas d'éléments de comparaison, ce n'est probablement pas la manière la plus traditionnelle de faire part de ses sentiments. Mais d'un autre côté, les conventions du monde extérieur n'ont plus vraiment lieu d'être, ici.

On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend. On pourrait tout aussi bien crever dans deux jours, tout perdre en un battement de cils, parce que quoi que les blocards en disent, je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Notre situation est des plus précaires, tout comme l'apparente sécurité que nous offre le Bloc.

Nous n'avons pas le temps de faire les choses dans les règles de l'Art.

Je sens la langue de Newt se glisser doucement entre mes lèvres, se joindre à la mienne, je sens ses doigts se faufiler sous le tissu de mon t-shirt pour venir se crocheter à mes hanches, m'arrachant de délicieux frissons.

Il murmure mon prénom contre ma bouche.

J'interromps notre baiser, je rouvre lentement les yeux, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Il arbore encore ce sourire légèrement moqueur que j'aime tant, qui creuse ses fossettes, qui fait pétiller ses yeux couleur caramel.

Il me saisit le poignet, et sans me laisser l'occasion de protester, même si de toute façon je n'en ai pas l'intention, m'entraîne à sa suite vers la ferme.

Nous nous glissons derrière le bâtiment adossé au bosquet. Les rires des blocards nous parviennent étouffés, la lumière chaude du feu de camp est remplacée par celle, blafarde, de la lune.

Il n'y a plus que lui et moi, coupés du monde, nous dévorant des yeux, brûlant d'anticipation.

Il me pousse rudement contre le mur, son corps vient se plaquer fiévreusement au mien, et il glisse une jambe entre mes cuisses.

Je ferme les yeux alors que je sens mon entre-jambes réagir violemment, sous l'effet d'un désir que la sentiment d'interdit ne fait qu'attiser.

Le ballet de nos lèvres, de nos langues, devient plus rapide, plus intense, et je sens peu à peu que je perds pieds, grisé par le son de nos halètements mêlés, par la sensation de ses doigts parcourant avec avidité chaque centimètre carré accessible de ma peau.

C'est étrange de ne pas savoir si c'est la première fois que je me retrouve dans cette situation, si je l'ai déjà fait avec un mec, ou une fille, si j'ai déjà été amoureux.

Foutue amnésie.

Mais au final, la seule chose qui m'importe vraiment en cet instant, c'est l'ivresse que j'éprouve dans les bras de ce garçon, les frissons de plaisir qui m'assaillent à son contact, sans me laisser de répit.

Bouche contre bouche, hanches contre hanches, nos souffles entrelacés, nos gémissements qui s'élèvent vers le ciel nocturne.

J'ai envie de lui, maintenant, tout de suite, je crève de sentir sa peau nue sur la mienne. Je fais mine de glisser mes mains sous sa chemise, mais il anticipe mon mouvement, et d'un geste rapide, se saisit de mes poignets pour les joindre brutalement au dessus de ma tête.

Le bois des planches m'égratigne les bras, mais je n'en ai absolument rien à foutre.

Le regard brillant de Newt se pose sur mon ventre à moitié dénudé, remonte lentement le long de mon torse qui se soulève par saccades, se rive à mes prunelles.

_Putain, ce regard..._

Son regard me grille sur place.

L'excitation que j'éprouve à me sentir dévisagé de la sorte, épinglé au mur, complètement débraillé, incapable de dissimuler le désir qui déforme déjà mon pantalon, m'envoie une décharge électrique le long de la colonne.

_Encore, embrasse-moi encore..._

J'ai envie...Non, j'ai _besoin_ qu'il me touche, un besoin urgent, irrépressible, et je craque, j'oublie toute pudeur, je le supplie.

Il obéit de bonne grâce, et une de ses mains se glisse sous le tissu de mon haut, le remonte un peu plus, effleure ma peau brûlante, tandis que l'autre enserre toujours mes poignets.

Je tremble sous ses caresses, j'en veux toujours plus, je vais devenir dingue, l'attente est insupportable.

_Plus bas, s'il te plaît, plus bas, descend encore un peu..._

Lorsque les doigts de Newt viennent enfin se perdre sur mon aine, avant de plonger dans mon boxer, je ne peux retenir un gémissement libérateur, immédiatement étouffé par ses lèvres qui se soudent à nouveau aux miennes.

Il joue un moment avec mon sexe tendu, l'effleure sur tout la longueur, avant de l'empoigner brusquement, imprimant un mouvement de va-et-vient d'une lenteur exquise.

En même temps, sa bouche dévie vers ma mâchoire, remonte vers le creux de mon cou, il me mordille le lobe de l'oreille et commence à me susurrer des mots qui achèvent de me déconnecter complètement de la réalité.

Je me sens défaillir, je sais qu'à ce rythme, je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps.

Je suis sur le point de le supplier d'aller plus vite, mais tout à coup sa main stoppe net le mouvement, et d'un signe de tête, il m'intime le silence.

Des voix se rapprochent.

Je crois reconnaître celles de Minho et d'Alby.

Une vague de panique m'envahit, à la pensée qu'il puissent nous découvrir dans cette situation passablement gênante. Aucune chance de trouver une excuse plausible pour justifier _ça_...

Je m'efforce de me calmer, de réguler ma respiration, mais je manque de m'étrangler lorsque Newt se remet à me masturber, ignorant royalement la présence de nos amis qui semblent s'être arrêtés de l'autre côté de la ferme.

Je roule des yeux effarés, n'osant élever la voix de peur de nous trahir, mais Newt reste parfaitement calme. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou, il se colle un peu plus à moi, et je comprends que le risque de se faire surprendre l'excite plutôt qu'autre chose.

Et je dois bien avouer que moi aussi, quelque part, cela m'excite.

Alors nous nous embrassons, encore et encore, sans plus nous soucier des rires et des éclats de voix de Mino et Alby.

Les mains habiles de Newt m'entraînent bientôt au point de non retour.

Je sens une vague de chaleur se répandre dans mon ventre, mes muscles se crisper, je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas gémir trop fort.

Il accélère le rythme, il me mordille le cou, m'encourage à venir, et soudain, je vois des tâches blanches apparaître derrière mes paupières closes, et un cri vient mourir dans ma gorge alors que je me déverse dans sa main, et que tout mon corps est agité de tremblements incontrôlables.

Pendant quelques instants, je ne perçois plus rien d'autre que le bourdonnement lancinant de mon sang à mes tempes, et les tambourinements de mon cœur dans ma poitrine.

Puis Newt dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, et vient se lover contre moi, la tête posée sur mon épaule, les bras enroulés autour de ma taille.

Je le serre fort moi aussi, je plonge mon nez dans sa chevelure dorée, je m'enivre de son odeur, de la douceur de sa peau.

J'ignore tout des relations amoureuses ou simplement charnelles, alors je décide de me fier uniquement à mon instinct. Et à ce moment précis, la moindre fibre de mon corps me hurle une chose, une seule et unique chose.

Je ne veux pas le laisser partir.

Jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, pour une fois je n'ai fait souffrir personne, je suis fière de moi !<strong>

**En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu, je vous souhaite un joyeux Nowel à tous ! A bientôt pour la suite !**


	2. Chapter 2

**NdA:**

Enfin, voilà le nouveau chapitre, il m'aura fait ramer celui-là ! Cet épisode se situe vers les chapitres 52 et 53 pour ceux qui ont lu le livre, c'est-à-dire au moment où Thomas retrouve ses souvenirs. Je me suis dis que ce passage pourrait être très important dans sa relation avec Newt, et d'ailleurs à chaque fois que je relis ces chapitres, leurs interactions me donnent envie de hurler « Newmaaas ! ». Donc voilà voilà.

Cette fois, j'ai utilisé des paroles de la chanson What If I told You de Jason Walker, qui me paraissait tout à fait appropriée.

J'en profite pour vous remercier pour vos reviews vraiment adorables/favoris/suivis, en espérant que cette suite vous plaise aussi ! J'vous zaime !

**Avertissement/Incitation à lire ^^:**

Allez, et un petit rab de lemon pour les amateurs ! Bonne lecture !

-Lilith-

* * *

><p><em>« What if I told you who I really was ? <em>

_What if I told you what was really going on ? »_

_..._

_« Teresa et moi avons aidé à concevoir le Labyrinthe. »_

Cette fois, ça y est, je l'ai dis.

Certains de ces foutus souvenirs que l'on m'a retirés sont revenus, et vu ce que j'ai découvert, je me demande si je n'aurais pas préféré continuer de nager dans le brouillard. Avec le recul, l'ignorance avait quelque chose de vaguement sécurisant.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai pu faire ça, que j'ai pu leur infliger toutes ces épreuves.

Que j'ai pu _lui_ infliger ça.

La salle du conseil se met soudain à tanguer autour de moi, les voix des blocards, leurs regards tantôt incrédules, tantôt indignés, tout s'emmêle.

La nausée me retourne l'estomac, j'ai besoin d'air, alors je me rue hors de la cabane, laissant mes compagnons encaisser toutes ces révélations horribles que je viens de leur jeter à la figure.

Et je me mets à courir.

Je revois l'expression de Newt, indéchiffrable, ses yeux qui me transpercent, qui essayent de lire au plus profond de mon âme, de comprendre si cette fois je dis la vérité ou bien si je suis toujours de mèche avec le WICKED. Un mensonge emboîté dans un mensonge.

Le voile est déchiré, mais on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, et je n'ai plus qu'à affronter la réalité, à assumer les conséquences de mes actes.

Sauf que je m'en sens totalement incapable.

Je me déteste.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir trahi _sa_ confiance, de les avoir tous trahi. Et ça, je n'arrive pas à le supporter.

-Tommy, attends-moi !

La voix de Newt résonne dans mon dos, mais je ne m'arrête pas. Je sais que c'est puéril, je me doute bien qu'il ne va pas me laisser tranquille, que tôt ou tard il faudra bien que nous ayons une discussion à propos de tout ça.

Mais je réagis comme un gamin, qui cherche à retarder le plus possible le moment fatidique.

Je sens les larmes me picoter les yeux, mes joues me brûler sous l'effet de la honte.

_« There's so much I want to say, _

_but I'm so scared to give away every little secret that I hide behind. » _

Je sais très bien ce que je redoute le plus, au fond. Ce n'est pas tant de savoir si les blocards me croient ou non, ou si mon ébauche de plan pour s'évader du Labyrinthe va nous conduire droit au carnage.

Ce qui me fait le plus peur, c'est de le perdre _lui_. J'ai peur de sa réaction, peur que notre lien soit brisé, qu'il me dise que tout est fini entre nous.

Et pourtant, au lieu de m'expliquer, de lui dire à quel point je suis désolé et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour le lui prouver, je fuis comme un lâche.

Je me réfugie dans la cabane que j'ai partagée un temps avec Chuck et m'écroule par terre, la vue brouillée par les larmes.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Newt me rejoint, hors d'haleine. Je serre les dents en me préparant au pire.

-Bon ça suffit, tocard, tu vas m'écouter maintenant !

Il est essoufflé, sa voix est dure, tranchante, je sens qu'il ne me laissera pas me défiler.

Il se laisse tomber à genoux devant moi et m'attrape violemment par la nuque, me forçant à soutenir son regard.

-Tu me fais quoi là, Tommy ? Pourquoi tu t'es barré comme ça ?

Son ton est chargé de colère, mais ses yeux reflètent une certaine inquiétude, et je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus mal, qu'il m'en veuille ou bien que je lui fasse pitié.

-A ton avis ? Je viens de découvrir que je suis à l'origine de tout ce plonk, que c'est moi qui ai permis que vous vous retrouviez là, à subir ces putains de tests. Que c'est à cause de moi qu' Alby et les autres sont morts ! (Je renifle bruyamment et laisse échapper un petit ricanement sans joie.) Alors tu vois, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ce soit l'éclate. Comment est-ce que vous pourriez à nouveau me faire confiance après ça ? Et toi, comment est-ce que tu pourrais encore...

_Comment est-ce que tu pourrais encore m'aimer..._

Ma voix se brise lamentablement sur ces mots. _Je_ suis lamentable.

Je sens mes forces m'abandonner, je me sens complètement paumé, je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire, ce que je peux dire pour essayer de réparer les dégâts que j'ai causés. De toute façon, toutes les excuses du monde ne feraient pas revenir Gally, Alby, Ben, et tous les autres.

Le regard de Newt s'adoucit quelque peu. Ses doigts se crispent un peu plus sur mon cou alors qu'il appuie doucement son front contre le mien.

-Bordel Tommy, mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je te rappelle que tu es embarqué jusqu'au cou dans cette galère, que tu risques ta peau au même titre que nous. Que les Créateurs t'ont fait subir un lavage de cerveau, à toi aussi. Alors explique-moi comment est-ce qu'on pourrait t'en vouloir pour des choses qu'on t'as forcées à faire il y a des années?

-Gally n'avait pas autant de scrupules, lui...Et il n'est sûrement pas le seul.

-Gally a toujours été une tête de pioche, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. (Il a prononcé ces mots d'un ton qui n'admet aucune réplique.) Tommy, les personnes que nous avons été avant le Labyrinthe n'existent plus. Tout ce qui compte, c'est qui nous sommes à présent, et ce qu'on va faire pour s'en sortir.

-Newt...

Je ne trouve pas les mots pour lui dire à quel point je tiens à lui, à quel point je me sens indigne de lui, de cette confiance aveugle qu'il a placée en moi, que je n'estime pas mériter. Et en même temps, je n'ai jamais eu autant besoin de lui qu'en cet instant.

Mais je me sens responsable de tout ce foutoir, en dépit de ses arguments, aussi convaincants soient-ils. Et je dois me racheter, peu importe le prix à payer. J'ai mon plan pour nous faire sortir du Labyrinthe, je l'ai exposé aux blocards avant de m'enfuir du conseil, et rien ne pourra m'en détourner. Beaucoup trop de vies ont déjà été perdues et je ne permettrai pas que cette boucherie se poursuive à cause de moi.

-Tommy, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. Tu ne dois pas te sentir obligé de te sacrifier pour nous permettre d'échapper aux Griffeurs.

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées...Mais il est trop tard pour me rétracter.

-Si, Newt, tu ne comprends pas, il _faut_ que je le fasse. Je dois tenter le coup, pour toi, pour vous tous. C'est notre seule chance.

-Je te l'interdis Tommy, tu m'entends ? Je t'interdis de me laisser ! (La violence avec laquelle il prononce ces mots me fait sursauter.) Est-ce que tu pourrais penser un peu à moi pour une fois ?

Je reste figé l'espace d'une seconde, sidéré par sa réaction.

-Justement, Newt, je ne fais que ça ! C'est pour essayer de vous sauver que je veux le faire !

Il hoche tristement la tête, et je vois bien que j'ai dis quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, guignol ! Je te parlais de moi, de _nous_. Tu es en train de me sortir que je compte pour toi de la même façon que n'importe quel autre blocard ? Que tu ne fais pas la différence ? Cela t'es égal ce que je peux ressentir à l'idée que tu puisses te faire tuer ?

Ses paroles me font l'effet d'un coup de poing à l'estomac.

Je n'en reviens pas qu'il puisse penser une chose pareille, que l'idée que je le considère toujours comme un simple ami lui ai effleurée l'esprit. Après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, toutes ces nuits passées dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comment peut-il encore douter de mes sentiments ? Décidément, je suis totalement à côté de la plaque.

_« Would you see me differently, and would that be such a bad thing ? _

_I wonder what it would be like if I told you... »_

Bouleversé, je lève la main pour la poser sur sa joue, pour éprouver sa chaleur, la douceur de sa peau. Nos visages sont si proches désormais, je n'aurais qu'à tendre le cou pour l'embrasser, ce que je meurs d'envie de faire d'ailleurs.

-Tu sais très bien que cela ne m'est pas égal, au contraire. Newt, je...

Les mots se bousculent pour sortir. Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais lui dire, lui faire comprendre, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, et j'ai tellement peur que les déclarations ridiculement enflammées auxquelles j'ai réfléchi depuis des jours sonnent faux dans ma bouche...Je prends une grande inspiration avant de reprendre.

-Tu es tout ce que j'ai, d'accord ? Tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux ici, je peux te le jurer. Et je ne supporte pas l'idée de te faire souffrir, mais je dois aussi essayer de réparer tout le plonk que j'ai provoqué. Et malheureusement, on n'a pas des masses d'options.

Il ferme les yeux en poussant un soupir exaspéré.

-Je le sais bien, mais...Tommy, je ne veux pas te perdre. Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais je m'en fous. Alors promets-moi que tu ne feras rien de stupide. Je te rappelle que le groupe est notre force, alors si on doit prendre des risques, on les prendra tous ensemble, pigé ?

La détresse dans sa voix me fait mal. Moi non plus je ne veux pas le perdre, cela fait un bout de temps que l'idée d'être séparé de lui m'est devenue insupportable.

Les choses n'étaient pas sensées aller aussi loin entre nous, et pourtant voilà où nous en sommes réduits aujourd'hui. Se faire des serments impossibles à tenir pour tenter maladroitement de se rassurer l'un l'autre...

Alors j'acquiesce silencieusement, d'un hochement de tête, même si je suppose qu'aucun de nous n'est dupe.

Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter. Si les blocards valident mon plan, nous serons sensés partir le lendemain matin, au lever du jour.

Ce qui signifie que cette nuit est peut-être la dernière que je vais passer avec Newt.

Nous ignorons où nous nous trouverons demain à la même heure, si nous aurons réussi à nous enfuir, si même nous serons encore vivants.

Je refuse de gâcher plus longtemps ces moments qui risquent fort d'être la dernière occasion que j'aie de me retrouver seul avec Newt.

Il semble avoir eu la même pensée, car l'instant d'après, il m'embrasse avec fougue, ses mains toujours crochetées à mon cou, et notre baiser a un goût de désespoir, un arrière-goût d'adieu, bien que je fasse tout mon possible pour refouler l'angoisse sourde qui me ronge la poitrine à cette idée.

Je veux juste m'abandonner à l'instant présent, me donner à lui encore une fois, et si ce doit être la dernière, alors je veux la vivre comme s'il s'agissait de la première.

Je m'efforce de bloquer temporairement les souvenirs des nuits que nous avons passées ensemble, je veux redécouvrir son corps, l'ivresse de nos tous premiers baisers, la sensation de ses mains parcourant inlassablement ma peau, et surtout le plaisir que j'ai éprouvé à le sentir en moi, à me livrer corps et âme à ce garçon pour lequel je suis prêt à donner ma vie.

Ce garçon dont je crois être amoureux, bien que mes notions sur l'amour laissent carrément à désirer.

Nous retirons nos vêtements à la hâte, et je m'apprête à m'allonger par terre en attirant Newt contre moi, mais il me retient par le bras d'un air hésitant.

-Tommy, attends...Est-ce qu'on pourrait...changer ? Laisse-moi être à toi, au moins une fois, _s'il te_ _plaît_...

Il a murmuré ces derniers mots d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir, mais aussi presque suppliante. C'est vrai que jusque là, c'est toujours moi qui me suis laissé dominer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, cela s'est fait naturellement, sans doute parce que Newt avait plus d'expérience que moi. J'ai toujours adoré faire l'amour avec lui de cette façon, et je n'avais encore jamais envisagé d'inverser les rôles.

Mais ce soir, les choses sont différentes. Et je me doute que derrière sa requête se cache une raison plus complexe qu'une simple envie de nouveauté. Je l'embrasse tendrement pour le rassurer.

-Newt...Tu _es_ déjà à moi. On se l'est promis, tu te souviens ? Le fait que ce soit moi qui te prenne n'y changera rien.

-Alors si cela ne change rien, fais le. J'en ai tellement envie, Tommy, juste pour cette fois.

Son désir finit par me gagner, et je me laisse convaincre sans résister davantage.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux tandis qu'il s'installe sous moi, s'offrant ainsi entièrement à mon regard enflammé, et que je me glisse entre ses cuisses écartées.

Je laisse un moment mes doigts glisser entre ses mèches dorées, il tourne la tête pour poser sa joue dans le creux de ma paume.

Il me semble si vulnérable ainsi, paupières closes, lèvres entrouvertes, son corps parfait, si fin et délié, frémissant de désir sous le mien, que tout à coup, une nouvelle bouffée de culpabilité me saisit, mais je m'efforce de la refouler, de me recentrer sur l'excitation qui me brûle le bas-ventre.

Je voudrais que plus rien d'autre n'existe à part lui et moi, je veux oublier tout le reste, mon passé, notre futur, je veux juste le présent, je veux juste pouvoir l'aimer encore une fois.

Et lorsque je m'enfonce enfin en lui, et qu'il se cabre en gémissant mon nom, le monde s'efface, la réalité se désagrège doucement, et je réalise à quel point je tiens à lui, à quel point je l'aime.

Je le lui murmure à l'oreille, encore et encore, alors que mes coups de rein se font plus profonds, plus rapides, et qu'il perd totalement le contrôle, que les soupirs s'échappant de ses lèvres sont entrecoupés d'obscénités que je perçois comme à travers un brouillard, perdu dans mon propre plaisir.

Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans la chair de mon dos, il me griffe, ses hanches se soulèvent pour me permettre d'aller toujours plus loin, je voudrais que ce moment dure éternellement.

Mais je me retrouve bientôt à l'apogée de l'excitation, et je me déverse en lui alors qu'il atteint de son côté l'extase en gémissant une dernière fois mon prénom.

Nous passons le reste de la nuit enlacés, blottis l'un contre l'autre, sans prendre la peine de nous rhabiller, la gorge trop nouée pour échanger une parole.

Le calme avant la tempête.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahlala, ils sont pas mignons ces deux-là ? Je serais presque tentée de laisser l'histoire telle qu'elle, mais comme vous le savez, il y a encore deux bouquins après The Maze Runner, et je vais me faire un plaisir d'exploiter les autres moments Newmas qui s'y trouvent !<strong>

**A bientôt pour la suite, lâchez vos reviews please !**

**P-S : Spéciale dédicace à Mamoizelle Splash Boum : et un Newt dominé, un ! Cadeau ! Comme ça tu auras eu les deux versions ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**NdA **:

SPOILERS DE THE DEATH CURE – Donc pour ceux d'entre vous qui n'auraient pas encore lu le livre (honte à vous lol), je vous conseille de revenir quand ce sera fait ! ^^

Pour les autres, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! Enfin, ce n'est pas qu'il soit franchement rigolo, mais il faudra plutôt s'en prendre à James Dashner pour le coup...

Les paroles utilisées sont tirées de la chanson Everybody Lies de Jason Walker.

Bonne lecture !

-Lilith-

* * *

><p><em>« Les personnes suivantes ne sont pas immunisées. »<em>

S'il vous plaît, pas lui. N'importe qui mais pas lui.

_« Newt... »_

_Non..._

Le nom résonne dans ma tête, encore et encore, à la façon d'un mauvais écho.

La pièce se met à vaciller légèrement, tandis qu'une chape de glace s'abat sur moi, me broie le cœur, me tord l'estomac.

Je me plie en deux, les yeux rivés au sol. Mais je ne distingue plus rien, et la voix monocorde de l'homme-rat qui poursuit son énumération me parvient comme à travers un brouillard, étouffée, déformée.

_Il_ n'est pas immunisé. Et je sais parfaitement ce que cela signifie.

Il va finir comme toutes ces créatures de cauchemar que nous avons vues sur les écrans des labos du WICKED, fou à lier, violent, incapable de faire preuve de compassion ou d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

Et puis il mourra.

Et je vais le perdre.

Malgré tout ce que je lui ai promis, que je serai toujours là pour veiller sur lui quoi qu'il arrive, que je ne permettrai jamais que quelqu'un ou quelque chose lui fasse du mal, je vais le perdre.

Tous ces magnifiques serments n'ont plus aucune signification maintenant. Ce ne sont plus que des mots d'amour ridiculement mièvres échangés sur l'oreiller, qui ont perdu toute leur valeur avec l'évocation d'un seul putain de nom sur une seule putain de liste.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir une nouvelle fois trahi la confiance de Newt, que quoi que je fasse ou tente de faire, je ne serai jamais bon à autre chose qu'à lui porter la poisse.

_Je vais le perdre..._

Je n'arrive pas à focaliser mes pensées sur autre chose. L'amour peut être tellement égoïste.

Mes yeux restent désespérément secs, malgré la boule qui me serre la gorge. Je voudrais m'enfuir ou m'effondrer par terre, je ne sais pas trop, et hurler, hurler à m'en briser les cordes vocales, crier à la face du monde que ce n'est pas juste, que j'aurais mille fois préféré me retrouver à la place de Newt, car au moins j'aurais eu l'impression d'expier toutes les conneries que j'ai faites.

Et lui, lui qui a toujours été le meilleur d'entre nous, le lien qui nous unissait les uns aux autres, lui ne méritait pas ça.

Et pourtant son destin vient d'être scellé d'un seul petit mot, prononcé avec la désinvolture la plus complète. Car il est évident qu'il n'a aucune chance de s'en tirer. Un mort de plus ou de moins, le WICKED s'en fout pas mal.

C'est tout juste si je m'aperçois que Janson a quitté la pièce, une fois son discours terminé, nous laissant digérer les informations qu'il nous a balancées à la figure sans le moindre état d'âme.

-Hé, Tommy, ça va ?

La voix de Newt m'arrache à mes pensées, et mon coeur se serre un peu plus dans ma poitrine. J'ose à peine lever les yeux vers lui, j'ai peur d'affronter son regard, peur de ce que je vais y lire.

Ses mâchoires sont crispées, ses lèvres étirées en un mince sourire qui tient plutôt du rictus, ses prunelles noisette ont perdu de leur éclat. Je sais qu'il s'efforce de paraître calme, comme toujours, de faire comme si tout cela ne l'affectait pas, et le fait qu'il se montre aussi stoïque me met au supplice.

Je le saisis par le poignet et l'entraîne dans un coin de la pièce, à l'écart des autres.

Il y a tant de choses que je voudrais lui dire en cet instant, et en même temps, tout semble si vain, si dérisoire, que je ne sais pas par où commencer.

Il est condamné, il le sait, je le sais. Les mots meurent dans ma gorge les uns après les autres sans parvenir à franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Je me sens tellement impuissant, je suis conscient que rien ne peut minimiser la gravité de la situation.

La main de Newt vient tendrement mais fermement se poser sur ma joue, et cette fois je sens les larmes poindre.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de craquer, Tommy.

Son ton est si sérieux, si autoritaire, que je laisse échapper un petit rire étranglé. La situation est surréaliste.

-T'en as de bonnes, tiens ! Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire, hein ? Sauter de joie, me lancer dans un concours de blagues avec Minho ? Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour rester aussi impassible, mais moi j'en suis incapable, figure-toi. Je suis incapable de faire abstraction du fait que...que tu...

Ma voix se brise presque, je sens les larmes couler le long de mes joues, me brûler comme de l'acide. Je vois le regard de Newt s'assombrir un peu plus.

Il a raison.

Je devrais me montrer plus fort que ça, au lieu de me mettre à chialer comme un gosse. Je me dois d'être fort pour lui, pour lui prouver à quel point je tiens à lui, que je serai toujours là pour le soutenir, même dans les moments les plus sombres. Et des moments sombres, ce n'est pas ce qui a manqué depuis que l'on se connaît, on en aurait même à revendre, mais là, c'est difficile de faire pire.

Il a plus besoin de moi que jamais, et je ne peux pas, je ne _dois_ pas le laisser tomber.

_« We do what we have to when we fall in love »_

Alors j'essuie brièvement les traces humides sur mes joues, prends une profonde inspiration et dépose furtivement un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Très bien, tocard. Si tu as décidé de faire ta tête de pioche et que devenir un gentil petit fondu ne te posait pas de problème, alors je te suis.

Ma vanne pourrie et l'ironie dans ma voix pourtant encore légèrement tremblante réussissent à arracher un vague sourire à Newt.

Il me prend la main et me fixe longuement, avant de lâcher un « Merci, Tommy » du bout des lèvres, tout en serrant mes doigts plus fort.

J'ai la sensation que mon cœur est en train de se briser littéralement, mais je me contente de lui sourire à mon tour.

Je n'ai pas le choix.

_«Whether it's to yourself or looking at someone else, everybody lies, lies, lies, it's the only truth sometimes »_

...

Quelques heures plus tard, nous nous retrouvons enfermés dans une chambre tenant plutôt de la cellule de prison, meublée en tout et pour tout de lits superposés et d'un minuscule coin cuisine.

La nuit est déjà bien avancée. Les autres blocards se sont tous effondrés comme des masses, à en juger par les ronflements émanant des quatre coins de la pièce.

Moi, je n'arrive pas à fermer l'oeil. Je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil malgré la fatigue qui m'accable, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

L'angoisse me ronge la poitrine, et j'ai beau me creuser la cervelle pour trouver une solution, une issue, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cette fois, le WICKED nous a bel et bien coincés, et que toute tentative de fuite est vaine.

De légers bruits me parviennent du lit situé au dessus du mien, et quelques secondes plus tard, une silhouette sombre atterrit par terre, avant de se glisser silencieusement sous les draps à mes côtés.

-Newt...Tu ne dors pas ?

-Bien observé, guignol ! Et toi non plus à ce que je vois.

La main de Newt cherche à tâtons la mienne, et il entrelace doucement nos doigts. Je frissonne à ce contact.

Une bouffée d'émotion me saisit, j'ai soudain autant envie de pleurer que de le serrer dans mes bras. Je choisis la deuxième option, savourant la sensation de sa tête reposant sur ma poitrine, le chaleur de nos corps imbriqués, le chatouillement de ses mèches dans mon cou.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent sans que ni lui ni moi n'ose prononcer le moindre mot. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'aborder le sujet de la maladie de Newt depuis son annonce. Et je me dis que c'est le moment ou jamais. Demain il sera peut-être trop tard.

-Newt, je voulais te dire...

Il m'interrompt en posant vivement un doigt sur mes lèvres.

-La ferme, Tommy, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. On fait comme si de rien n'était, et c'est tout. Je ne veux plus en parler, jamais, c'est bien compris, tocard ?

L'agressivité de son ton déclenche un signal d'alarme quelque part dans mon cerveau. Il semblerait que la Braise ait commencé son œuvre destructrice...

Rapide comme l'éclair, Newt se redresse et m'immobilise en me plaquant au matelas, ses cuisses de part et d'autre de ma taille. Il fond sur ma bouche avant que j'ai eu le temps de protester.

-Fais moi l'amour, Tommy.

Les mots claquent, il les a prononcés d'une voix tranchante que je ne lui connais pas, en totale opposition avec sa requête, qui me laisse complètement décontenancé.

-Newt, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas... Pas ici, pas comme ça...Je...

J'hésite, je ne sais pas quoi dire pour éviter d'attiser davantage sa contrariété, le moteur qui fait progresser la Braise.

-Tu ne peux pas quoi, tocard ? Alors maintenant ça te dégoûte de me baiser, juste parce que je ne suis pas comme toi, que je ne suis pas immunisé ? Tu as peur que je te refile quand même ce foutu virus, c'est ça ?

Sa voix s'est réduite à un sifflement de colère mêlé de désespoir, et ses ongles s'enfoncent durement autour de mes poignets. Une lueur de folie danse dans son regard, j'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait me frapper à tout instant.

La panique commence à me gagner face à cet accès de rage sorti de nulle part.

Si Newt est déjà capable à ce stade de réagir avec autant de violence, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il adviendra au cours des prochains jours, voire des prochaines semaines s'il parvient à tenir jusque là.

_Je suis déjà en train de le perdre..._

Cela me fait mal, tellement mal de le voir dans cet état, haletant, les yeux révulsés, à l'opposé de sa maîtrise et de sa douceur habituelles, et les choses ne feront qu'empirer...

Je fais de mon mieux pour garder mon sang-froid, pour empêcher ma voix de trembler.

-Newt, écoute-moi, s'il te plaît. Ne laisse pas ce plonk de virus te bouffer le cerveau, je sais que tu ne penses pas réellement ce que tu dis ! Je t'aime putain, tu le sais, non ? Et je ne t'abandonnerai pas, quoi qu'il arrive.

Je rive mon regard au sien, et me redresse tant bien que mal pour l'embrasser. Il détourne brusquement la tête, mais je vois que mes paroles ont atteint leur but, et qu'il recouvre peu à peu sa lucidité.

Il me lâche et s'effondre sur le matelas dans un gémissement.

-Je suis désolé, Tommy. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je...Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je ne me sens pas bien, le moindre truc qui me contrarie réussit à me faire péter un plomb, et c'est de pire en pire.

Je l'attire à nouveau contre moi et enfouis mon visage dans son cou, alors qu'il enroule ses bras autour de ma taille. Mes lèvres effleurent doucement sa clavicule, remontent vers sa tempe.

-Je ne t'en veux pas.

S'ensuit un moment de flottement qu'aucun de nous n'ose briser.

Je veux juste m'imprégner de lui, de son odeur, de sa chaleur, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le compte à rebours à déjà commencé, et rien ne pourra l'enrayer.

Mais pour l'instant il est là, dans mes bras, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je ne veux pas penser à autre chose.

Je crois l'entendre murmurer un « _Je t'aime _» avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

_« Everybody lives and everybody dies... »_

* * *

><p><strong>En espérant que ça vous ai plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça coûte rien !<strong>

**A bientôt pour la suite !**


	4. Chapter 4

**NdA **:

Bon déjà, avertissement : SPOILERS DE THE DEATH CURE ! Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quand je vais encore écrire ça, mais bon on ne sait jamais, si des lecteurs passant par là n'ont pas encore lu les bouquins...

Pour les autres qui ont lu par contre, et selon l'ordre chronologique que j'ai suivi, je suppose que vous vous doutez de quelle scène il va s'agir ^^ Oui oui, celle-là même qui nous a tous et toutes traumatisés...Donc prévoyez les mouchoirs en conséquence !

Les paroles que j'ai utilisées ici sont tirées de Echo, de Jason Walker bien sûr.

Désolée d'avoir été si longue à écrire ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>« I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give, <em>

_But it isn't, is it ?_

_You could come and save me, and try to chase the crazy right out of my head »_

_..._

Le coup de feu explose dans le crépuscule, me lacère les tympans, tandis que la déflagration se répercute jusque dans mes os, encore et encore, me coupant net la respiration.

Je te sens t'effondrer à mes côtés.

Je te sens partir.

M'abandonner.

J'ai été lâche, je l'avoue. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de garder les yeux ouverts au moment de tirer. C'est tout juste si j'ai réussi à trouver la force d'articuler un « _Je t'aime_ ». Ou peut-être pas, après tout. Peut-être que tout cela n'était qu'une illusion. Je ne sais plus. Et je ne veux pas savoir.

L'adrénaline reflue d'un seul coup. Mon bras retombe sans force le long de mon corps, et ma main tremble tellement que je lâche le revolver, qui atterrit au sol dans un bruit sourd.

_« Tue-moi ! »_

J'ai l'impression de t'entendre encore crier, et la douloureuse certitude que ces mots ne cesseront jamais de me hanter.

Je me redresse péniblement, les oreilles encore bourdonnantes. Mais mes jambes refusent de me porter, et je retombe à genoux dans la poussière, la vue brouillée par les larmes.

J'ai du mal à distinguer ce qui m'entoure, tout est flou, comme assourdi, et au milieu de cette bouillie informe de couleurs et de sons que mon cerveau en état de choc se refuse à analyser, je le vois.

Le rouge.

Partout.

Et brusquement, je réalise pleinement.

Tu es parti.

Tu m'as abandonné. A moins que ce ne soit l'inverse.

La douleur me scie en deux.

Et le noir absolu vient remplacer le rouge.

Le néant.

...

_Le corps inerte d'Alby semble peser des tonnes, malgré l'aide de Minho. Après la nuit éprouvante que nous venons de vivre, nos forces nous désertent à une vitesse alarmante. _

_Mais nous sommes en vie. Contre toute probabilité, nous avons réussi à tenir le coup une nuit entière dans ce putain de Labyrinthe. Une première._

_-C'est bon, tocard, on y est._

_Minho désigne d'un hochement de tête la porte qui, au bout du couloir dans lequel nous nous traînons à une allure d'escargot, est en train de coulisser avec un grondement assourdissant. Un groupe de blocards se tient de l'autre côté, mais ma première pensée est pour _lui_, et je me mets à scruter instinctivement l'attroupement pour tenter de l'apercevoir. _Newt.

_Je le repère immédiatement. Sa silhouette mince se détache de la masse de garçons agglutinés, mais je sais que je serais capable de le retrouver au milieu de n'importe quelle foule. _

_Alors je rive mon regard au sien, ce qui me donne le courage de parcourir les derniers mètres pour sortir de ce qui a bien failli me servir de tombeau._

_Nous confions Alby aux medjacks, et c'est seulement à cet instant que je m'autorise à craquer. Je suis sur le point de m'écrouler par terre comme un plonk, mais Newt m'attrape par les épaules, et m'entraîne à sa suite vers ma cabane, en me portant à moitié malgré l'effort physique que cela lui coûte._

_Je le sens tendu, vibrant de colère, mais je n'ai pas la force de lui demander une explication. Il me jette sur mon lit sans ménagement._

_Puis la digue cède. _

_Il se met à me traiter de tous les noms en me hurlant de ne plus jamais recommencer ce genre de connerie, qu'il a été malade d'inquiétude toute la nuit à l'idée que j'ai pu laisser ma peau dans le Labyrinthe, que je ne suis qu'un sale égoïste, mais aussi et surtout qu'il m'aime, qu'il m'aime à en crever, et à mesure que ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes, sa voix se casse, il perd de sa hargne, et bientôt il se laisse tomber à mes côtés sur le lit, il me serre dans ses bras à m'en faire mal, comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais me voir m'éloigner, et sa bouche trouve la mienne, et le soulagement que j'éprouve à ce contact suffit à balayer en un clin d'oeil les horreurs que j'ai endurées au cours des dernières heures._

_Nos mains se font rapidement plus aventureuses, plus avides, nos caresses plus pressantes. C'est tout juste si je prends la peine de reprendre mon souffle entre deux baisers. Nos lèvres sont comme soudées, nos halètements emplissent la cabane, deviennent bientôt gémissements, accompagnent la montée inexorable de notre désir. _

_Il n'y a aucune tendresse dans notre étreinte. Juste l'urgence, le besoin de se marquer, de se prouver notre appartenance l'un à l'autre. Le soulagement pur __des retrouvailles après une séparation à deux doigts d'être définitive._

_Nos ébats sont rapides, brutaux, la tension presque animale. Je sens bien que consciemment ou non, Newt veut me faire payer le fait de m'être précipité dans le Labyrinthe sur un coup de tête, et de mon côté j'ai besoin d'évacuer toute la pression accumulée. _

_Alors je ne me plains pas lorsque ses baisers deviennent morsures, lorsque sa langue vient littéralement violer ma bouche, lorsqu'il s'enfonce en moi sans même me demander la permission, m'arrachant des cris de douleur et d'extase mêlés. Au contraire, je l'encourage, j'abandonne toute inhibition, je le supplie, je veux qu'il aille plus vite, plus fort, je veux qu'il aille toujours plus loin, je ne sais plus si j'ai envie de jouir ou d'avoir mal, la frontière entre plaisir et violence est floue dans ma tête._

_On ne peut pas dire que nous soyons discrets cette fois, et cela nous est bien égal. Nous aurons toute la nuit pour nous retrouver véritablement, pour savourer la compagnie l'un de l'autre._

_Il se libère bientôt en moi, et je le rejoint quelques secondes plus tard, la poitrine en feu, le souffle coupé par l'intensité de mon orgasme._

_Puis Newt s'effondre sur moi, et pendant de longues minutes, aucun de nous ne parvient à articuler le moindre mot. Seuls résonnent les battements désordonnés de nos cœurs et nos respirations erratiques, se calmant à mesure que les vagues de plaisir refluent._

_Il finit par se redresser, et embrasse doucement les traces violacées qu'il a laissées sur ma peau, en me murmurant des excuses entrecoupées de « je t'aime »._

_-Je t'en prie, Tommy, ne me fais plus jamais ça. Ne m'abandonne plus, je t'en supplie..._

_L'angoisse dans sa voix est palpable, elle me heurte de plein fouet. _

_Et je me rends alors compte à quel point il tient à moi. _

_Je ne sais pas si je manque à quelqu'un, à l'extérieur du Labyrinthe, s'il existe ne serait ce qu'une personne pour me pleurer ou au moins avoir conscience de ma disparition. Mais au fond, cela m'est bien égal. _

_Parce que peu importe ce qui se passe au delà des murs ceignant le Bloc, tout ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant, la seule personne qui compte réellement, est ici, avec moi._

_Je cherche sa main, entrelace nos doigts. Et je lui promets de ne plus le quitter. _

_C'est la première fois que je le lui promets._

_..._

Le souvenir m'est revenu avec une violence inouïe, aiguisant encore davantage la douleur.

_La première fois que je t'ai juré de toujours être là pour toi..._

La première, à la tête d'une longue série d'autres, cortège de serments brisés, anéantis, piétinés par ma faute.

D'abord Chuck, et maintenant toi. Comme si toutes les personnes auxquelles je tenais le plus étaient condamnées, quoi que je fasse.

Et soudain, dans un éclair de lucidité, je réalise une chose.

Je réalise que notre histoire était vouée à l'échec avant même d'avoir commencé, bien avant notre rencontre. Une foutue impasse.

Parce que dès le départ, nous étions tous porteurs du virus, et parce que dès le départ, tu ne faisais pas partie des immunes.

Parce que tu étais effectivement condamné.

C'est le WICKED qui t'a placé sur ma route, tel un vulgaire pion au milieu de l'échiquier, ayant néanmoins son rôle précis à jouer dans la partie, et tout ce qui s'est passé à partir de ce moment n'a été qu'un long prélude pour nous amener implacablement à ce gâchis.

J'ai été stupide de croire qu'il aurait pu en être autrement.

J'ai été stupide d'espérer.

Depuis le temps, j'aurais dû savoir que les manœuvres de ces enfoirés de scientifiques finissaient toujours par se retourner contre nous, leurs sujets.Tôt ou tard.

Mais ils ne peuvent plus t'atteindre désormais. Tu es libre.

-Thomas, reviens maintenant ! Il faut qu'on bouge de là !

Les cris de Minho me replongent brusquement dans la réalité.

_Je ne veux pas te quitter..._

Pourtant, j'effleure une dernière fois tes doigts avant de me relever, et tourne les talons pour regagner le van. Mon corps me semble soudain étrangement léger, comme anesthésié, mes larmes se sont taries, la seule chose que je perçois encore réellement est le gouffre noir dans ma poitrine qui menace de m'engloutir à chaque seconde.

Je m'aperçois que j'ai obéi machinalement à Minho, parce que maintenant que tu n'es plus là, tout le reste m'est parfaitement indifférent, mais

_« Sometimes when I close my eyes, I pretend I'm all right_

_But it's never enough »_

je finis par m'arrêter.

_« Je t'en prie Tommy, ne me fais plus jamais ça. »_

Et je fais demi-tour.

Je ne _peux_ pas te quitter.

Je t'ai déjà abandonné une fois, tu me l'as suffisamment craché au visage. C'était une fois de trop.

Je tiendrai ma promesse, cette fois.

Je ramasse le revolver.

Je constate que j'ai arrêté de trembler.

Je le presse contre ma tempe.

Et j'appuie sur la détente.

_« I don't really know where the world is _

_But I miss it now »_

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>

Bah oui, forcément. Je sens que vous allez me détester, pour avoir rendu cette histoire encore plus horrible que l'originale...Mais je sais pas, quelque part ça me paraissait évident comme conclusion...

Quoi qu'il en soit, un immense merci à tous pour vos reviews, vos encouragements/compliments, votre suivi. Ca compte beaucoup pour moi ! Vous êtes géniaux :)

Et spéciale dédicace à ma Nella d'amour qui vient juste de finir The Death Cure ^^ Oui je sais, c'est dur !


End file.
